


This Thing Flies!?

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has bought a brand new motorbike and he wants to give Remus a ride. Remus eventually agrees to give it a go.<br/>However, Sirius has left out a small detail.<br/>The bike flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing Flies!?

Remus waits outside his house. James and Sirius were supposed to be shopping by so they could walk around and hang out together. However, James and Sirius didn't tell him how they'd be arriving. So he was quite surprised (and concerned) when the two of them showed up on a motorbike. He shouldn't have been all that surprised really as Sirius was exactly the type of person to get one. "Oh dear" muttered Remus as Sirius pulled the bike to a stop, switched off the engine and put down the kickstand. James jumped off with a wide smirk stretched across his lips as he sauntered over to where Moony was sat on a low wall outside his house. The bloody idiots weren't even wearing helmets. 

"Hey, Moony!" called Sirius, a childish grin plastered on his face that lit up his eyes, "what do you think? Pretty neat, huh?"  
Remus shook his head with a small smile on his lips. Seeing Sirius so excited about this made him want to laugh. He walked up to the bike. "Knowing you, Padfoot, you'll break your neck" he criticised. Sirius tutted and shifted off of the bike, leaning against it. Posing. He was not-so-subtly posing in front of a bike for Remus.  
"It's awesome" said James. His already messy hair even messier from the wind blowing through it on the journey. "It goes so fast, Moony, you should try it."  
"Yeah!" Sirius agreed, beckoning Remus over, "come on, you can ride with me."  
Remus' eyes went wide, "what, no. No way am I riding that thing."  
His heart rate increased as he backed away from the bike but Sirius caught him by the hand. "Please Moony" he pouted.  
"No, no way."

Sirius took a deep breath, screwed his eyes shut and then opened them. Oh no. God no. Remus struggled to come up with words to deny him having a go on the bike as Sirius gave him the puppy eyes. It was no fair. "No, Padfoot" Remus finally denied, "a no is a no."  
"But it would be so nice" smiled Sirius, tugging on Remus' arm, "riding together, wind in your hair, all pressed up behind me.."  
"Your charms don't work on me" smirked Remus, "you know that."  
Sirius waggled his eyebrows and Remus huffed. "Fine" he said, giving in, "but on one condition and that's that you go slow."

Giving a cry of delight Sirius lifted Remus onto the bike before climbing on himself. "This is gonna be so much fun I assure you" said Sirius. He removed the kickstand and the engine roared to life.  
"Hold on" warned Sirius. He tutted when Remus carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. Sirius took the other's hands into his own and wrapped them further. "Come on, tighter than that or you'll fall off."  
"Remember, slow!" shouted Remus over the roar of the engine. Sirius gave him a thumbs up and a smile before slowly taking off and driving the loud bike around the otherwise quite street.

Even Remus had to admit that riding on Sirius' bike felt good. He was comfortably pressed up to the other's back with his arms around his waist and his hands clutching the leathery material of his jacket. His heart was pounding. Mouth grinning. Hair flying.  
Bike picking up speed...  
Sirius exclaiming loudly...  
"No, Padfoot, slow down!" yelled Remus. Faster. Faster. Sirius wasn't listening he just powered on. Oh gosh, they were going to crash. They were going to crash into a building and die. Horrifying images of these things flashed into Remus' mind. "Right" yelled Sirius, "hold on real hard because I'm gonna do something and you're gonna freak!"  
"What - Sirius Black - don't you - AAAH!"

The bike accelerated and drove towards a house. Sirius was literally going to crash into some poor person's house. And then the bike lifted. Going onto it's back wheel and then lifting completely into the air. They were flying. Even as they were high up in the air Remus could still hear James' obnoxiously loud laughter. "THIS THING FLIES? PADFOOT, YOU PUT US BACK ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!" screamed Remus, "ARE YOU LISTENING? PUT THE BIKE -"  
He sucked in his breath as Sirius did a loop-the-loop in the air, wind making their hair stick out at all angles. And that's when Remus laughed. As he got used to it, it didn't feel too bad. In fact, he loved it. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed in his friend's ear.  
"I told you!" shouted Sirius smugly, continuing to do tricks in the air. 

When the bike touched the ground and the engine was switched off, Remus sighed. He was ever so slightly bitter to admit that he liked it. He was roused from his thoughts at Sirius' deep chuckling. "Enjoying this a bit too much?" he smirked cockily, "you're still holding onto me."  
Remus' mouth formed an 'o' shape and he removed himself. "Sorry" he laughed lightly, scratching his neck.  
"Didn't say I didn't like it" Sirius shrugged, swinging his legs off of the bike once again and helping Remus down. "Also your hair's a mess."

Remus laughed and tried to flatten it but Sirius batted his hands away and sorted it out himself. "Sorry" said Sirius, long fingers gently raking through dark blonde hair.  
"You should see yourself right now" Remus giggled, "your hair is a birds nest."  
He took out his wand and waved it with such precision so that Sirius' long black hair fell perfectly into place. "Thanks" said Sirius. Remus beamed as the other continued to fix his hair. Then Sirius pulled away and said, "all fixed, now you look perfect."  
"Shut up" scoffed Remus, turning his head to the side.  
Sirius chuckled once more. "Love you Moony" he said, making his way over to James.  
Remus rolled his eyes, "'Course you do, idiot."


End file.
